ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter 14: The Unbelievable Boyfriend of Sophie
This is the second movie in Peter 14.The First movie being Peter 14: Rise of the Eotic. This takes place when Sophie is 18 and returned to Earth with a unexpected boyfriend. One that Riddick Redhead and Peter Mickinson least expect. The Plot The plot...Basically...somenbelieveable boyfriend. Movie The scene unfolds to the future. A future in which Everyone is somehwere in their teenage years or twenties. Peter is twenty-four years old with two poking crystals from under his lip and a growing mustache above his mouth below the nose area. His red hair easily described as fire. "Hey Peter!" Sophie? ''He turned around to see a young revonaahgander standing beside a tall and rather handsome sparkling like Revonnaagander. His skin is so pale that he could mistaken it to be icecream rather than plain old skin. He reminded Peter of Edward Cullen. He forced back a frown and instead smiled. "Hello Sophie!" He said, bring a smike forward. "Who's that hot shot?" Sophie and the other laughed. "Hook Johnards." He said. "Most call me, Hook." "And sometimes Edward!" Sophie flirted. The two revonnaaganders shared a gigggle.Their hands clapsped in a grasp.A little faint glow is not apparent to them but seen in Peter's view. ''What the hell am I seeing? Peter thought to himself. He is not used to this kind of strange events, That he only could see. Despite his renewed shape in human. "As long as Hook does not cause any harm to my home-city, I am fine with him." Peter said, sipping a cup of orange juice. His green-blue eyes are stuck on Hook. He had read the Twilight saga and plainly hated it after reading it completely. Whenever somebody has that plain skin and sparrkling apearance. Something's definetly up to suspcious about when in the sunlight or being a man. The two nod. "Hook,let's go see the X-Gaurds!" Sophiie said, grabbing the blue and white revongaander's arm. They left Peter in his exact place as before. Something starts to bother him. ''Why were their hands glowing? '' Peter shakes his head. "He is not a vampire, Petro," He said to himself. "Definetly. Vampires do not sparkle. Twilight vampires suck. The ones I've seen on TV are more...correct." Peter laughs at a memory about a movie depicting a vampire luring a woman to fall in love with him and her kids were the only ones to see this. _________________________________________________...Scene change...___________ Even avillain, such as Spikeball, would know somethng...is unuusual about this couple. For this villian has adapted to the human enviorment making him unseeable. He camouflaged himself to the wall. A distinctive unusual smell drifted into him. "That...smell." He craned his head forwards to see two revonaaganders headed to the movies. His eyes sparked. "That...is....CAN'T BE!" He muttered to himself. He recognized the stench. The impossibly perfect appearance. Taller than the girl. And very attractive. He saw a light blue glow shaped like a spider web channling something from Sophie to him. Spikeball had to intervene. This meant Sophie runnning out her energy to do anything. He jumped out of nowhere and throws huge chunks of spikes at Hook.. Work in progress.. Characters Sophie Revon Peter Mickinson Riddick Redhead Trivia -The writer of the movie did not specifiy WHAT Sophie's boyfriend is. Category:Movies Category:Speedywoman Category:Peter 14